


Staying Up Late

by ladygray99



Series: Vignettes [23]
Category: Numb3rs
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-02-11
Updated: 2010-02-11
Packaged: 2017-10-07 04:44:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/61529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladygray99/pseuds/ladygray99
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Colby comes home after a long day and is feeling kinda lucky.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Staying Up Late

**Author's Note:**

> Part of the Vignettes 'verse after Pictures in a Wallet

 

Over the scratch of his chalk, Charlie heard the front door open quietly. A minute later, the garage door opened with a slight creak. Charlie looked over his shoulder.

“Hey,” Colby whispered, and looked at Esther asleep on the couch, her head pillowed on a thick book. Colby came up behind Charlie and gave him a kiss on the neck. “How long’s she been asleep?”

“Couple of hours.”

Charlie could feel Colby scowl against his neck. “It’s nearly four.”

“She wanted to wait up until you came home.”

“You shouldn’t let her do that.”

“She’s fine.”

“And what happens the night you let her stay up and I don’t come home?”

Charlie shivered and turned around. “Don’t say that, don’t even think it.”

Colby looked back to his daughter. The ink was practically still wet on the adoption papers. “What’s she reading?”

“Don Quixote.”

Colby chuckled. “She read that when she was four.”

“I think she likes the story.”

“Crazy old men tilting at windmills. Must remind her of her family.” Esther was drooling slightly across a page and Schrödinger was curled up on her feet. “I’ll put her to bed.”

Esther barely stirred as Colby lifted her up, though Schrödinger gave a murr of protest at being disturbed.

Charlie turned back to his equation. He often felt guilty about putting cognitive emergence aside as often as he did, but between teaching, parenting, and LA’s steadily increasing crime rate, what was supposed to be his master work seemed more often than not to take a back seat. Charlie sighed. The math just wasn’t flowing. _‘Maybe after Esther goes off to college,’_ he thought. And that seemed to be gearing up to happen sooner rather than later.

He had put his foot down and steadfastly refused to skip her five grades but university by fifteen was looking to be a very real possibility.

The garage door creaked open again.

“Is she still asleep?” Charlie asked.

“Out like a light. Even that damn cat’s asleep.” Charlie chuckled. Schrödinger had at some point decided that the best thing on earth to hunt was Colby’s feet, usually under the covers, at six in the morning.

Charlie sighed as Colby began kissing the back of his neck. “What are you doing?” Charlie asked rolling his head around to give Colby better access to the sensitive skin behind his ear.

“I’m kissing the back of your neck.”

“Why?”

“If you have to ask that, we’ve been seriously neglecting our marital duties.” Colby breathed into his ear. Charlie shivered. Their sex life had retreated lately into quick early morning or late night gropes if either had the energy. Colby’s hand snaked around Charlie’s side and up under his shirt gently teasing at a nipple. A small whimper escaped Charlie’s throat and he leaned back against Colby’s still firm body.

“How long as it been since I’ve taken you against one of your black boards?” Colby asked, lust thick in his voice. “Since I’ve bent you over the hockey table, tied you to the bed and used your body for my pleasure?”

“Waaaay too long,” Charlie breathed able to feel Colby’s erection through both their jeans.

Colby’s hand slid down and teased its way between Charlie’s legs, cupping him and rubbing softly. “How long since I’ve made you cum in your jeans like a horny teenager?” Charlie didn’t even answer. Just pressed himself into Colby’s hand like said horny teenager. Colby teased Charlie’s zipper down and Charlie bit his lip, not wanting this moment to pass with any speed. He reached his hands behind him and managed to get one side of Colby’s ass firmly in each. He pulled Colby’s hips against his body even as Colby’s fingers teased the head of his cock through his boxers.

Charlie rolled his hips and Colby rolled with him their bodies still able to slip so nicely into sync. Charlie teased his hand into Colby’s back pocket, pretty sure of what he would find. He drew out a small tube of lube.

“Feeling pretty sure of yourself?” Charlie asked.

“Hope springs eternal.” Colby took the tube from Charlie’s hand. “Grab the board.”

Charlie grabbed the top of his chalk board and spread his legs even as his jeans dropped to the floor. Colby seemed it ignore that fact and instead set about nipping his way up and down Charlie’s neck until the air was full of the sounds of Charlie’s soft gasps and whimpers. Charlie leaned his forehead against the board and tried to catch his breath that was already coming hard and fast.

Colby kept nibbling but ran his hands down Charlie’s body and peeled his shorts away, letting them fall to Charlie’s knees.

Charlie hissed slightly at the feel of the cool air against his cock but a few quick strokes from Colby’s hand quickly negated that problem and had Charlie grinding his ass into Colby’s still covered erection.

“Eager?” Colby asked lightly.

“A little, yeah.”

Charlie heard the cap come off the lube and the familiar if occasionally missed sound of Colby warming it in his hands.

Charlie groaned as Colby’s slick fingers ran gentle circles around Charlie’s tight opening before slowly pressing in.

“Oh, god, Charlie,” Colby breathed into Charlie’s ear. “Fuck, you’re so tight. Can you feel how tight you are around my finger?” Charlie just whimpered. Colby’s one finger felt huge and so very good. “It’ll be like taking you for the first time all over again.” Charlie jumped and drove himself back onto Colby’s finger as Colby teased his at prostate. “Think of how full you’re going to feel once I’ve got my cock in you.”

Charlie’s grip on the blackboard became white-knuckled as Colby worked in a second finger. Charlie tried to will his body to relax but it had been too long and he was too desperate.

“God, Colby, please,” Charlie gasped out.

“Please what?” Colby asked with a chuckle.

“Fuck me. Please.”

Colby’s fingers kept up a slow lazy pace as they worked in and out of Charlie. “I don’t want to hurt you.”

Charlie shook his head. “You won’t. Please,” he begged.

Charlie gasped and squeezed his eyes shut as Colby worked in a third finger with a little more force.

“I’ve always loved the sound of you desperate and needy. Makes me want to throw you to the ground. Ravish you like some blushing virgin.”

Charlie gave a desperate chuckle. “If I recall, I wasn’t the virgin.”

“Doesn’t mean you’re not still ravishable.”

Charlie took a second to catch his breath when Colby pulled out his fingers with a quick yank. There was the rustle of clothing being removed. “Now what was that you asked, my good Doctor Eppes?” Colby whispered in his ear.

“Fuck me. Please.”

“Well, since you said please.”

Charlie grit his teeth as Colby’s hot, blunt cock pushed at his entrance.

“You ok?”

Charlie nodded. “Don’t stop.”

Colby kept up the pressure and inch by glorious inch slid in.

Colby grabbed the top of the board his hands covering Charlie’s, breathing hard, his chin resting on Charlie’s shoulder. They held there for a long moment just breathing.

Colby put a soft kiss on Charlie’s neck and Charlie felt himself begin to loosen and Colby began to move, each stroke slow and controlled, their very breath in sync.

Charlie would have been willing to stay like this forever, the smell of chalk and Colby, the feel of his husband moving in him, hot breath in his ear murmuring sweet nonsense nothingness. But time won’t hold still, even for mathematicians. Colby began to pick up speed his thrusts harder and deeper, one hand dropping, wrapping around Charlie’s cock, moving in time with his thrusts.

Charlie gripped the board that much harder and let Colby have control.

Colby’s thrusts became shallow and pounding, Charlie felt his own orgasm begin to rise. “Colby,” he gasped out. Colby’s hand tightened in response and Charlie threw his head back, clamping down on Colby’s cock. He felt Colby’s cum fill him in hot spurts even as his own obliterated part of his equation.

Charlie’s legs went out from under him. Colby followed. Both men lay panting on the cold garage floor. Charlie reached out and took Colby’s hand in his.

“You know,” Colby said between breaths, “Esther has a slumber party this weekend.”

“Really?” Charlie panted out.

“Yep. _All _weekend.”

Charlie chuckled and started making plans.


End file.
